


Pesky Feelings

by bballgirl3022



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes first kisses don’t go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesky Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts).



> Thanks to disturbinglynic giving me feedback and moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

A lot has lead up to their first kiss. All the teasing and touching, friendship and fights, pranks and premieres brought everything to a head. Sure Tyler’s imagined this more times than he’ll ever admit, but Dylan’s always seemed so perfect and unattainable. Tyler couldn’t risk it, not when they work together. How could he jeopardize their impeccable onscreen chemistry, their friendship, for his own self-interest? He couldn’t he decided.

For nearly three years Tyler’s stomped down these pesky feelings. He’s contented himself with touches that linger on just this side of too friendly and “gazing longingly” as Posey calls it (when he caught Tyler looking again) before spouting off erotic poetry about Dylan’s hands and mouth and christ his moles. Dylan had blushed and laughed it off, and quite honestly it didn’t help Tyler’s staring problem at all. 

Tyler thinks he’s been subtle, well more so than most of the cast is capable of being; so it comes as a surprise when Dylan sneaks up on him when Tyler’s on his way to his trailer after his scene is done. “Are you going to follow me into the shower too?” he asks when Dylan doesn’t flop dramatically on Tyler’s couch like he usually does but continues trailing after him.

Dylan licks his lips while he looks Tyler up and down. “Is that an invitation?” Tyler’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. Of all the things Dylan could have said that response was not at all what Tyler expected. Is Dylan hitting on him? Did he wake up in an alternate dimension this morning? 

“I- I didn’t mean,” Dylan says backtracking. One of his hands is gesturing wildly trying to emphasize whatever point he’s trying to make. Tyler’s not paying attention to what Dylan’s saying, he’s entranced by the flush that’s risen on Dylan’s cheeks and how his other hand rubs through his hair and down his neck, a nervous tic that has always fascinated Tyler. “I’ll just, you know, go or whatever. Can we pretend this never happened? You know for my dignity’s sake?”

“I could,” Tyler replies. Dylan looks so relieved that Tyler wants to end this conversation. Things won’t be awkward this way; they can go back to being friends with Tyler always wishing he could have something more. “But, I don’t think I will.”

It’s natural for Tyler to crowd his way into Dylan’s space, they’ve done it enough times on screen, but this this time is different. Better because it’s not Derek and Stiles and their UST. There aren’t any corny lines of dialog to stop Tyler from pressing their lips together. No crew to witness the event, just their own private showing.

The kiss doesn’t go quite as he planned; there is no perfectly flattering light and they haven’t practiced this over and over until they can do it in their sleep. Tyler leans in too quickly and smashes his nose into Dylan’s making both their eyes water slightly. He starts apologizing profusely because of course Tyler would manage to mess up something he’s wanted for so long.

“I definitely imagined that going differently,” Dylan laughs as he rubs at his nose until it turns pink. “We should definitely try that again when I’ve determined my nose isn’t permanently damaged, ‘cause I know you can do better than that.”

Their next kiss is significantly more successful than the previous one. The third one is even better and by kiss seven they’re perfectly in sync, around that time Tyler loses track because, Dylan’s mouth is just as distracting when it’s occupied by Tyler’s own.


End file.
